


Lick the Foot That Feeds You

by bottombitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Mikasa sulks in solitude, barely touching her food. Sasha wants the leftovers, but Mikasa isn't prepared to give them away for free. Anonymous commission.





	Lick the Foot That Feeds You

Mikasa stared down at her food. It had been there for over an hour, but she had barely touched it. She had a deep feeling of disappointment sat in her stomach, keeping away any desire to eat, despite the small rations that she and the other trainees were given. The other trainees had left the dining hall already, off to hang out in their barracks before they were told to go to sleep. She should have been with them, but a part of her enjoyed the isolation. Eren had been injured not long beforehand, and her worry for him clouded her mind... along with other emotions she felt towards him.

She hated that he kept her in a motherly role; she wanted to help him, but she didn't want him to put her in a position of power. She wanted to be alongside him. She wanted to love him. A familiar ache stirred within her as she thought about him, set less in her emotions and more in her libido. She worked past the discomfort and tapped at her food with the fork she'd been given, letting out a soft huff.

Across the room, though far closer to Mikasa than she had been five minutes prior, Sasha was hungry. She'd already eaten the meal that she had been given, but their rations were very rarely enough to satisfy her stomach. With a similar rumble in her tummy, she eyed Mikasa's food, trying to figure out a way to ask for the leftovers without sounding rude. She had initially been hoping that Mikasa might look at her, but it seemed as if the other girl was lost in her thoughts, unlikely to pay any attention to Sasha any time soon.

Sasha cleared her throat, prompting Mikasa to pick her gaze up from her food and glance over at the girl. Sasha had not thought far enough ahead to know what to say next. She reached a hand up to rub the back of her own head, and averted her gaze for a moment before blurting out: "F-Food! I mean, your um... your food. It's gonna... go to waste if you don't... eat it." Mikasa raised one of her eyebrows, looking displeased.

"Sorry. I know that's an awkward... um..." Sasha cut herself off, and then decided to be more blunt about what she was asking. "If you're not gonna eat your food, can I?"

Of course, Sasha would be the one to ask for more food. Mikasa shook her head in disappointment and let out a sigh. She briefly considered just pushing the plate over towards Sasha to be done with it, but she was reminded of the gentle rumbling in her own stomach, a physical sign of her hunger even if her mental state hadn't exactly caught up just yet. She did want the food, and so she thought up a way to get Sasha away from her; a simple 'no' wouldn't suffice, for obvious reasons. The brunette was known for being insatiable when it came to her hunger.

"I'll let you have my food if you lick my foot," Mikasa spoke, making sure that her words were clear. It was a crude way of getting Sasha off her back, but with any luck it would work. She turned her attention back towards her food, expecting the conversation to be over, only for Sasha to move down underneath the table between them. Mikasa leaned back and glanced down towards Sasha to see what she was up to, only to feel the brunette's hands against her boot, pulling it from her foot before sliding it aside.

Despite a long day, with Mikasa working as hard as she could to pass the tests they were given, her feet weren't dirty. Once the boot came off, and her sock followed, her surprisingly soft foot was exposed to Sasha, though Sasha cared little for the state of the foot. It could have been covered in muck for all she cared; she'd done worse things to get food before. She leaned close to the foot, feeling the gentle scent of soap hit her nose, and then pressed her tongue up against the base. Dragging her tongue upward, she ran all the way up to Mikasa's toes, but she didn't stop there. Her tongue ran up the length of the biggest toe and then flicked upward. It was clear that she wanted the food, and even clearer that she would do whatever Mikasa wanted to get it.

Needless to say, Mikasa was stunned. She could hardly believe what she'd just seen, what she'd just felt. The small amount of arousal that had been sat in her abdomen beforehand had been built up further and further, having risen alongside Sasha's tongue along her foot. Though she kept it well-hidden, a blush formed on her cheeks, and as she looked down at Sasha she knew that she wanted more.

Sasha didn't give her more, though. After moving back up onto the seat opposite her, she reached over to grab the plate, expecting her end of the bargain to be fulfilled and the food hers. Mikasa dropped her hand to keep the plate on her side, and then there was a moment of silence before she spoke up.

"I know what I said, but I'm going to need more from you if you want my food," she told Sasha. Sasha frowned right away, feeling that she'd been teased, but she kept herself attentive, waiting to hear what else Mikasa wanted from her.

"If you're so hungry," Mikasa began, resisting the temptation to slip her hand between her own legs, "then why don't you act like my feet are food for a bit? Don't bite them, just... lick them, and, uh... worship them," she said. Sasha wasn't sure why Mikasa would want her to do that, and in truth, Mikasa wasn't either, but those were the terms. Unsurprisingly, Sasha went along with them almost immediately. She slipped herself below the table again and set to work taking off Mikasa's other boot. As the second foot was exposed, she moved a hand underneath both of their heels and lifted them upward. Mikasa found it questionable that the brunette had no idea what she was doing, given how quickly she had gotten into action.

Sasha pressed her face against Mikasa's feet, wanting to earn her food as soon as possible. When she had food on her mind, she couldn't think about anything else. She moved her face up along the length of Mikasa's feet, and then pressed her nose against one, and then the other. She had to admit, the soft scent of soap was pleasant to her senses. Despite her hunger, or perhaps because of it, she found herself huffing Mikasa's scent, but she doubted that sniffing had been all that Mikasa had wanted her to do.

She pressed her tongue to the sole of one foot and began to lap against the widest part of Mikasa's foot. She lapped upward, and then sideways, and before too long her saliva coated the upper half of the foot almost entirely. She then did the same to the other foot, the saliva that built up as she fantasised about eating Mikasa's food providing more than enough lubrication for her tongue to keep lapping and lapping. Once she was done with the upper halves, she moved down to the lower, but rather than merely licking Mikasa's feet she began kissing them.

Her lips met Mikasa's feet softly at first, and although she was careful, her kisses quickly became sloppy. Before too long, she resumed the lapping she'd been doing earlier, coating the bottom halves of Mikasa's feet in saliva similar to how she had the top halves.

Despite the fact that she had been the one to suggest that Sasha worship her feet, Mikasa couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Though what Sasha was doing wasn't inherently sexual, it did feel intimate, and Mikasa had never really been intimate with anyone before. She wanted to be intimate with Eren, but she wondered whether she would want Eren to do something such as this. Would his tongue feel as great against her feet? Ah... did Sasha's tongue against her foot feel great? She continued resisting the urge to slide her hand between her legs, but it was no easy feat. She wanted more than anything to masturbate, but to do that in front of Sasha would be to admit that she'd been seeking sexual pleasure.

Sasha moved herself further up, reaching Mikasa's toes for the first time since she'd gotten back down underneath the table. They looked so cute, all rosy and soft. Pressing a kiss to the smallest one on the foot to her left, she made her way along them from the left to the right, kissing each one once. A second round of kisses followed, though Sasha couldn't hold herself back as much that time around. Each kiss was sloppy, and she almost began to suckle on each toe before letting them slip from her mouth.

By the time she returned to the toes a third time, taking a brief break to instead focus some on the soles again, she couldn't resist taking the toes into her mouth. The same hunger that drove her to ask Mikasa in the first place had her taking the toes into her mouth to suckle hard on them. Her tongue ran around them, and she pulled them against the inside of her cheek. As she closed her eyes, she managed to fall into the motions, dragging her tongue between them. As she made her way across, Mikasa reached down under the table to place her hand against the back of Sasha's head.

With a pleasured sigh, Mikasa made sure that Sasha wouldn't be able to pull back. She didn't know what she wanted from her fellow trainee, but she was sure that she didn't want her to stop. It was as Sasha neared the last toe that Mikasa began to return to her senses, and she began to pull her foot away from Sasha. To her surprise, Sasha leaned forward and buried her face against Mikasa's sole again, inhaling deeply as her nose pressed between the toes, before reaching up to grab onto the two feet and hold them in place.

Her display was as shameless as it was lewd, her tongue, coated heavily in her own saliva, working between the toes to clean out the spaces between them. There wasn't much to clean out, but she put as much effort into her work as she could nonetheless. Having been taken aback at first, Mikasa quickly fought past her own awkwardness to enjoy herself. Though her cheeks flushed, she began to grind her sole against Sasha's face, against her tongue and against her lips. Really, whatever she thought looked the hottest.

"You look so helpless down there," Mikasa commented between huffed breaths, putting the most effort into hiding her own arousal. Her hand, which sat against her thigh, continued to near the innermost part, but she never allowed herself to fully give in to the temptation. "Worship them properly," she demanded, before planting both of her feet onto Sasha's face at once. As the brunette's tongue prodded up between them, she rubbed her feet against the tongue, turning the soles to face towards the wet muscle as Sasha continued to salivate against her.

Mikasa couldn't take it anymore. She pulled herself back and slipped her boots back on, moving to her feet with whatever pride she had left after losing control of herself the way that she had. Oh, how she had wanted to masturbate, gazing down at the sight of Sasha's innocent face while she ground her saliva-soaked soles against her. Mikasa needed to get out of there before she gave in to the thoughts any further.

Pulling her scarf up to cover part of her face, she hurried over towards the door. "Y-You can have the food," she told Sasha, without turning back to look at the girl. With that, she was gone, off to rid herself of her stress in whatever way she was able to. Sasha moved up from beneath the table, pulled the plate over towards herself, and tucked into the meal she had earned. Really, she had gotten off easy. She would have done far more, had Mikasa asked.


End file.
